


Screw Negaduck turning Nega Gos evil.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Negaducky [8]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings Apply, Arguing, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Candy, Candy Hearts, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dessert & Sweets, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insults, M/M, Moral Bankruptcy, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Child Abuse, Seduction to the Dark Side, Threats, Threats of Violence, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Negaduck goes to get his Gosalyn back but it fails.
Relationships: Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Series: Negaducky [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Screw Negaduck turning Nega Gos evil.

The yellow dressed duck slammed open the door to find a dark house. A match then a candle lit. In a chair was a little gosling with orange hair and a beefy yellow dog. The candy dog held the young bird and pet her as she slept. The super villain growled lowly, "Where are the Darkwing knobs?" The black eyed man answered, "Away from you, meanin' they are safe. I intended brin' her there." The villain stepped to his ex, rumbling his threat, "Give me that little runt, or I'll gut you and see just how much of your is eatable." The dog blinkly numbly before speaking, "I know you are a Meanie Beans to me and to her. I don't plan to let that continue."

The duck switched tactics, "Those creeps kidnap my darling daughter and you think they are better parents? After everything we've been through? I thought you loved me too." The mammal just stared blankly with a clear frown. The bird continued, "I thought you were good, that you'd play fair." The canine looked down to the child in his arms, speaking uncharacteristically cold, "I was found by you, I left you, I forgave you because I forgot you. I remember it now. You say that you love me then you try to kill me. I'm done with you hurtin' me, so I won't play nice."

The baddie laughed at this, "Oh, Buddy Pal Friendly the Friend to Everyone is going to stand against me? Give me a moment to shake in my boots at the Strawberry Beefcake." The muscular man got and walked to the door. The shorter man stepped in front of him, going to shove him down. The taller man stepped aside, allowing his ex to fall flat on his face. "I prefer fair fights, and I know you won't make me sleep forever. Soooo." The candy based lifeform ended his words by stepping over the fleshy being. The duck flipped over, pulling out a grenade and pulling the pin yet suddenly found himself unable to throw it. Already across the street, The artificial organism called out, "I told you!"

Then the grenade exploded. The bird coughed a few times but was otherwise, completely fine. The dog kept walking away. The bad guy got up and screamed, "I'll find you! Both of you!! When I do, I'll make you pay in blood!!" Nega-Gosalyn, having awoken from the explosion, was easily terrorified by this threat. She knew well what Buddy didn't. After all, Nega-Gos had lived with him a lot longer and make a long list of terrible things that don't involve "putting someone to sleep" that her "father" was all too happy to do.

To her, they'd likely pay in blood plus interest. 

The End.


End file.
